


Temptation

by mysticmoonlight



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmoonlight/pseuds/mysticmoonlight
Summary: You and detective Lindsay are dating, but don't want anyone to find out. She flirts with you during the shift to make you blush.
Relationships: Erin Lindsay & Reader, Erin Lindsay/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> F/n- First Name  
> L/n-Last Name

You ruffle Lindsay's hair to wake her up. "Wakey wakey love. We have work in an hour." She groans and sits up, rubbing her eyes. "Do we have to go?" She whines, still half asleep. "Yes, we do. If you want you can wear one of my shirts to work if that persuades you." You say, serving up breakfast. "Food's out." You smile and sit down, and you sit down next to her on the couch, as she leans on you. "Hey! No falling asleep again." You say with a chuckle as you run your fingers through her hair and see she's smiling. "You're quite cuddly today, you don't normally wanna be near me in the morning before you have had your coffee." You both laugh while you finish your breakfast. "I can't believe a couple months ago I had just learnt your name, and now you're having breakfast with me in my sweater." You scoff. "I can't believe all the flirting you did while I was making a drink in the coffee room worked. Look where we are, I basically live here now!" You laugh whilst Lindsay puts the dishes in the sink. 

"I'm going to get dressed for work, you should too." By now she has woken up a bit, and you both go off to separate rooms to go and get dressed. She comes out in a black cami and black jeans with your red plaid shirt as a cardigan. "Hope you're alright with me wearing this, reminds me of you." You fake bow. "I would be honoured. But.." You grab Erin's leather jacket. "I want to wear this." She nods and you both pack your bags ready to leave for work. As walk out the door you smile at her, which makes her stutter slightly. "Qu- Quit smiling at me, I can't stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that."

Once you have gotten to work and shove your bags in lockers, you head upstairs to find everyone chatting at their desks, except Voight and Olinsky who aren't there. You briefly wave to the others before both sitting down at your own desks and doing paperwork from the day before. Jay comes over to you. "Am I going mad, or is that Erin's leather jacket that you have on, and she is wearing your shirt?" You blush slightly but keep your eyes on the computer. "You're definitely going mad, we probably just shop at the same places, we live within two blocks of each other." He clearly doesn't believe you but heads back to his desk as Erin goes to make her coffee. You both wanted to keep your relationship secret, so Voight wouldn't find out and kick you out of his unit for dating his daughter. Also you didn't want the teasing from Platt or the others because you would never be able to live that down. 

"Earth to L/n!" You jump slightly, too see Voight standing at the front of the room with a case file. "Stop daydreaming and listen up." "Yes sir," you reply and watch as he sticks pictures up on the board. "This is Jason Davis, an online murderer who lures girls to his house using dating apps and then drugs them and kills them. LKA is a House up on Cicero, but one of my CI's said he brings them to a motel down on the south side. We are gonna need some bait, and right now, I've chosen F/n." Erin stands up. "I can do it, she's new, she hasn't done a dangerous mission before." You are slightly hurt but understand why she cares. "I appreciate you care, but I chose her because she is new. No way Davis would know who she is." Erin goes to talk again. "End of discussion. Gear up and roll out." 

You head downstairs and find a really short dress, along with some fishnets and some heels. You put it on and hear a wolf whistle from behind you, and it turns out to be Jay laughing his head off. "I've never seen you in party attire, looking hot." You laugh and role your eyes, "Because I'm not a party person, I prefer staying at home watching Netflix." He hooks the camera up. "With Lindsay?" You blush. "What? No of course not! Why would you even suggested that?" He laughs once again. "Based on the fact you are getting very defensive for a simple question, I'll take that as a yes." You blush even more and turn around to face him. "I said I don't spend time with her, what do I have to do to convince you?" At that moment, Lindsay walks in. "Who do you spend time with F/n?" Jay steps back and watches as Lindsay approaches you and looks you up and down. "Looking nice, by the way." You begin to hook the wire through your dress. "Um- Thank you." She takes the wire and threads it underneath your dress through the backless section. You cross your arms and wait for her to finish before putting makeup on. 

You practice walking in the heels and when you turn, you fall, directly into Erin's arms. Jay collapses into a fit of laughter on the floor which is so loud Ruzek comes down to see what on Earth is going on. He hasn't caught on with you and Erin, but still laughs anyway because of you falling over. "Oh Voight wants you to hurry your ass' up because he is waiting." You finish off the look with dark red lipstick and head upstairs to roll up. You hop in the car with Jay, and Erin gets in with Voight. As you drive, you and Jay talk. "Oh come on, you can't deny that you like each other after what happened earlier." You put your hands on the dashboard. "Actually I can, she just has a flirty personality, you used to date her you should know that of all people." He shrugs. "I did date her, and I know for a fact that she is using her flirting personality on you and it is working. You should have seen your face earlier." He begins to crack up again. "Ok don't start having a laughing fit again or you will crash the car. Just set us there in one piece." 

You pull up to the place, and Jay hops out to head into the van with Lindsay and Voight to listen in as you walk up to the door. You knock on the door, and he opens it. "You must be Francesca, come in baby." You follow him inside and he offers you a drink, but you hear from Voight in your ear piece not to take it, and you politely decline, but he insists, and it starts to get a little tense. He stands up and asks you again, to which you decline once again. He slaps you across the face, before throwing you up against the wall. "Fridgid are you? I like fun girls, not girls like you. I'll ask you one more time, do you want a drink sexy?" You hear Voight instruct the others to move in as he demands for a reply. You back up to which he follows. As you shake your head, he throws you across the room, where you land with a groan, just as Voight bursts in. "Stop right there!" You get up steadily and smirk as he gets put in cuffs and dragged into the Police car. You cover your injuries and head back to the squad cars, same arrangement as before. As Jay drives you talk again. "Those wounds need dressing F/n, I can call in my brother if you'd like." You shake your head. "I can dress them myself, I'm first aid trained. Thanks for caring though." Jay laughs. "Person who did care was Erin, she was getting riled up while you were in there. Bet you want her to dress your wounds too?" You blush, but you both can't see as it's too dark. "Jay Halstead!" He begins to laugh once again. "I'm not wrong am I?" You roll your eyes. "Yes you are wrong, and why do you keep pestering me? Why not Lindsay?" You pull back up to the 21st. "Lindsay's better at hiding it than you are." He chuckles and you both jump out and head back inside. 

"Oh my god what happened to you?" Platt says, which you are shocked that she actually cares. "Got thrown up against a wall, nothing major, buzz me up please Sarge." She does so and you are greeted by a huge hug from Lindsay at the top of the stairs. "Thank God you are okay, I was so worried about you!" You laugh slightly. "Course you were, well at least we got the guy. I'll see you at the lockers in a bit, I gotta get out of this gear." You and Jay head back downstairs to the gear room. "Okay maybe not much better at hiding it than you are." He pulls the gear off you and you get changed into some casual clothes, before dressing your wounds with saline and heading back up to the locker room to meet Erin. As you walk in she meets you with a hug. "Voight told me to tell you well done for today. Everyone else has gone home you have taken so long." "Everyone?" You reply with a smirk. She nods and shuts her locker before pushing you up against it. She whispers into your ear. "I was so worried about you." Before kissing you and wrapping her arms around you. This carries on for a couple minutes or so before you hear footsteps into the locker room. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" It's Jay. You pull away from Erin, and are both beet-red. He begins to laugh again. "I knew it! I knew something was going on between you two!" You try and cover your face, but it hurts too much because of the bandages. "Don't worry, I won't tell Voight, just wait til you get to Erin's apartment next time." You look confused. "Wait what?" He pulls up a screenshot of Find My iPhone with yours and Erin's pins at her apartment. "Have fun you two~" He sing-songs before laughing and walking to his locker to grab his backpack. 

As you are leaving, Platt pulls you aside. "Voight says medical leave for next two days. Now get lost, it's beer o'clock." You laugh and walk outside to meet Lindsay and tell her. "Stay at mine then?" You nod and get into her car as she drives you to her apartment. "Am I ever going to get to drive?" She shakes her head and laughs. As you walk through the door to the apartment, she pulls you in and kisses you, gently taking your jacket off as you pull off her cardigan. She gently wraps one arm around your waist, as you jump and wrap your legs around her waist. You put her arms around her shoulders as she carries you over to the couch. She puts you laying down before leaning over the top of you. "How did I end up with someone so brave?" You pull away from the kiss to answer her. "I could ask you the same question Lindsay." It continues this way for a while before you fall asleep in your work clothes, tangled together on Lindsay's couch.


End file.
